


porn blog au

by superradcatural



Series: abo porn blog au [1]
Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: ABO, Alpha Richie, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Eddie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 11:54:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13717161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superradcatural/pseuds/superradcatural
Summary: richie creates a blog for eddie and him, except it's a porn blog.





	porn blog au

**Author's Note:**

> There is a blog !! you can find it at https://eddies-alpha.tumblr.com/ 
> 
> it's still under construction
> 
> this is my porn blog au and it'll be a verse, so right now it's only hc

  * So the blog is created because Eddie is in class and Richie is bored. Lounging on the couch, Seinfeld rerun playing in the background, bag of chips next to him; that's Richie’s day. He’s scrolling through his dashboard and thinking about how slow time seems to be going when a gif of a thick alpha cock disappearing inside an omega loops. Richie watches the gif for minutes. He’s not touching himself or even thinking about it, but an idea forms inside his brain and that's it: _Eddie and I can do porn._
  * And thus, the blog is born. Username: _eddies-alpha_ , the profile picture is selected from his camera roll and it’s of them; his thumb pressing into Eddie’s lips. Other stuff will come later after he discusses the blogs existence with his omega.
  * Their blog EXPLODES. Richie isn’t so sure why, or even how (considering he barely knows how tf tumblr works anyway) but overnight they go from 10 followers to 500, and from there it continues to jump. 
  * At first it’s just a thing they do occasionally. The first video is recorded by Eddie with his phone. The video is low quality, basically the kind of quality you’d expect from homemade porn, but other blogs still eat it up. It starts like this: Eddie’s head tilted against his back, eyes closed and lips parted. The camera picks up the bed squeaking and the noises that Richie refuses to let Eddie bite away. You hear the omegas whimpers and cries for more, see the way the alpha grips his hips tightly in large hands and even though you can’t see the push in or the pull out; you know that the omega is being fucked deeply with long strokes. All you can see of the alpha is his chest, but of the omega you see his face. At least until Richie slides his palm up Eddie’s back and puts pressure between his shoulder blades, omega arching and bending to his will easily. Eddie’s still holding the phone but the footage is shakier than before. You see Richie’s dick, wet with lube or slick or both, sliding in and out effortlessly, and you see when he knots the omega. 
  * That video gets upwards of 30 thousand notes. 
  * When Eddie sees the reception he begins asking Richie to film more and more. People start sending in requests and adding their own fantasy captions to the reblogs. 
  * A few weeks pass before their followers see another video. In between the first and second they posted pictures. This time, Richie’s holding the phone in one hand and the other is gripping Eddie’s hip securely. The viewer, if they’re wearing headphones, can hear Eddie whimpering softly for his alpha to fuck him harder and see Richie comply with forceful thrusts that begin pushing Eddie’s entire body further up the bed. They're mostly quiet save for the occasional whimper and moan and Richie’s dirty talk: “you feel so good wrapped around me, baby. _Fuck_ , you're so tight, I’m gonna knot you, gonna get you pregnant.” Eddie’s face is in the blankets but his muffled cries are still audible. It ends with Richie knotting him and grinding up deeper, the tip of his dick rubbing against Eddie’s sweet spot endlessly. The final clip is a jump cut and is a few seconds of Eddie’s tear streaked face. 




End file.
